coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War 7 - Canada
We are doing another 45x45 this time. We will update the war plan once we do some scouting. Fantastic job with the last war. We need to keep it up, and stay with the plan and continue to be smart! Some things to remember: * Take your time and discuss your attack plan with your crew leader before you go in for the attack! This alone will increase the likelihood of successful attacks and decrease the likelihood of stupid mistakes like not training heros or not making spells as well as will likely improve the attack plan. * Deal with castle and heros first. * Assume they have nasty troops (wiz, witch) in their castle, and plan for it * Make sure you get 2 / 3 stars (and if you don't think you can, stop and ask steint or squad leaders!) * Follow white's basic attack strategy (see above) - if executed well, it will work for you! Some notes on the plan below: #Crews will be grouped strictly by order on war map. I might adjust the crews when bases are set tomorrow. #The crew of bottom guys will be assigned to pick off THs that are outside to get us a bunch of easy 1 stars. Once they do this, they join in with the 2nd to bottom crew. Why? Because these guys by and large are not able to win, so let's get some positive contribution (and get them some loot!) #Given the crew of bottom guys are not focused on the bottom, it will mean we are generally attacking a bit lower people. That should mean even more 2/3 stars for us! If you have more ideas for the war plan, please add them here and/or change this plan. The goal is to win! #Scout their live bases to see if they have teslas under construction and if so where they are located. Put that info on the wiki. NOTE: if you don't follow the plan, we will warn you. It you continue to not follow the plan, we will kick you. If you don't agree with the plan, help us improve it!!!! ---- 'Squads' with this one, we are going to give whitematter's crew the full top. Their top couple of guys might be guys we want to ignore until the end. Also, I'm giving rerun's crew the THs on the outside (if there are any) and scouting of other bases. Therefore, they are getting no one for now, and we'll sort their assignments out after prep day is over. #whitematter's crew - #1 pandapan3 - #12 shqnehhbbxbhDbj. (avg exp 82.6) #Widowmaker's crew - #13 adr - #23 ulquiorra (avg exp 74.2) #Andrew's crew - #24 Franck - #34 Maz (avg exp 66.5) #GattoMatto's crew - #35 eye4walleye - #45 poblo (avg exp 58.0) #rerun's crew - aki60, ooxx, Dominator, eye4walleye, poblo - THs on the outside. Please leave for this crew!!! (they can't really get us stars otherwise!) ---- 'whitematter's crew' 'Crew members' #whitematter33 #blinkermech #steint #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #rick1234 56 #xXTheOctagonXx #elise0605 #raychee 'Scouting Reports' * TBD ---- 'Widowmakers's crew' 'Crew members' #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Kato #Travla #toonfan #lee #bertyj1990 #tae3min #Thunk 'Scouting Reports' * TBD ---- 'Andrew's crew' 'Crew members' #jmazz #De*Fuhrer #niamat #Azubu #stahl 92 #superman101585 #KingBelowMe #Chanceb64 #ScubaTron10 #ellad 'Scouting Reports' *TBD ---- 'GattoMattos's crew' In the previous war we have had great results. We were able to gain many 3 star attacked by enemies. Great crew work. And we are ready for the new war. Remember to set your village with TH in the center. brief description of the enemy to choose the best opponent to earn 3 stars. Integrate with your comments and suggestions - 35 eye4walieve TH outside village (for now...). Near king lvl 1 and Capacity castle 25. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five: four lvl 8 and one lvl 9, arch tower: five lvl 7 (all outside villagge); wiz tower: three liv 2 air defence three lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 6. Strange set of the village. Great that the towers are all outside the walls. But careful and tesla traps Draw the king and the troops of the castle at the top left attacking the house of a bricklayer. If you attack the tower arches near there, do it with archers so as not to be hit by mortar closer. Stick with goblins deposits elixir to distract the tower with arches closer to the TH and the TH attacked by some barbarian to detect any traps. To attack this village I see a good mix of giants and hogs. - 36 bubba TH in the middle of the villagge. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: thee: lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 9; arch tower: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 8; wiz tower: three lvl 3 air defence: two lvl 3 and one lvl 2. walls: lvl 5 around village and lvl 6 in the middle. Easy to attract the king outside the village. More complicated for the troops of the castle. To avoid the cannon fire next to the castle you could attack the gold factories close to military camps. Maybe with a giant and then draw the troops out of the defense of the tower arches .. That side of the village is the least defended. However, it might be interesting to attack the bottom corner near the tower arches (where there are all the flowers) where the mortar does not hit. Maybe sending some barbarian to attack right in front of the castle to attract cannon fire. *37 DMD TH in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: five: one lvl 7 and four lvl 8; wiz tower: three lvl 2; air defence: three lvl 4. Walls: manly lvl 5. Lured the king into the bottom right corner. To draw out troops attacked the castle at the top right corner with a few goblins and attacked the tower with some barbarian. The goblins will break the wall and so discover if there are bombs / traps next to the factory gold. This angle seems the less defended (only by military camps). It might be helpful to break through two rows of walls. In the blank space next to the tower wiz there will be a bomb or tesla? *38 JazzYann TH in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 5; cannon: five: lvl 8; arch tower: five: one lvl 6 and four lvl 8; wiz tower: two: one lvl 4 and lvl 2 air defence: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2 (outside village). walls: manly lvl 6, Easy to draw troops out of the castle. It seems clear where they Tesla. I would stick right by the side of the castle (near the cannon) between the military and the factory elixirs, even though I do not mind the north side (from the tower with a bow. *39 Bobber Ron TH in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 4; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 8 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: Three: lvl 4, 3 and 2 air defence: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 3. walls: lvl 6 and 5. Easy to draw troops out of the castle. But that wall lvl 4 tesla could hide. What will be the best solution to get inside the village? the angle at the bottom left or right wall lvl 6 in the east? I prefer to eliminate as soon as the mortars and then I would not doubt, but play your game. - 40 Ethan TH in the the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two lvl 4 and one lvl 3; cannon: five: three lvl 8 and two lvl 7; arch tower: five: lvl 7; wiz tower: three: one lvl 3 and two lvl 2 air defence: three, two lvl 3 and one lvl 2.walls: lvl 5. Easy to draw down both the king and the troops of the castle. Traps / bombs / tesla around the TH. If you attack from the side of the factories and gold elixir sent forward some goblins so archers will do their job better. The angle is just what pià defended by the king. Less than the angle at the bottom left. The tower would stick their archers on that side. *41 Vali2450 TH (lvl 8) in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five: lvl 7; arch tower: five lvl 7¸ wiz tower: three lvl 2; air defence: three: one lvl 3 and two lvl 2, walls: manly lvl 6. I would draw the troops of attacking the castle spells factory and barracks in the north / east. The center of the village seems full of tesla / bombs but will it? Why or bombs / traps are inside or outside. Why this village seems full of other nasty surprises even outside the walls. Ex: mortar near the south side of the village? So before you attack the point that you prefer to take some goblins to verify that there are no traps / bombs / Teslas eg.: Close to deposits of gold and elixir to the right of the village, or the elixir of deposits near the moraio below. A mortar near the outer wall is not always easy prey for archers / wiz The point seems to be less defended the north with the air defense near the wall lvl 5. - 42 Frank TH into the walls. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 3; cannon: five: lvl 7; arch tower: four lvl 7¸ wiz tower: two lvl 1 and 3; air defence: three lvl 3, walls: manly lvl 6. It is not easy to draw the troops out of the castle without sacrificing troops. Council a giant or hog low level if you have them. But where do we go to attack troops? If we do it from the west, then you will have to pass 3 walls lvl 6 to remove other defenses. From the eastern side of the walls will be mainly lvl 5. Maybe we can that: ask for yourself the best hogs and revenue from the right side (o the top). The troops will come out of the castle. Sent some barbarian/goblin afteer hogs and see if they go against the troops of the castle. Draw out of the reach of other defenses and eliminated just smashed the walls where the hogs are gone. The angle is less defended that the upper left corner., But there are surprises elle is there that obviously around the TH (lvl 8). So, maybe you will find Teslas waiting for you. *43 Thuemenator TH in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 15 ouside walls. Mortar: three lvl 4 (one outisde wall); cannon: five: one lvl 8 and four lvl 7; arch tower: five lvl 7¸ wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: one lvl 3 and one lvl 4, walls: lvl 6. Easy to draw troops out of the castle. Outside the walls there should be no bombs or traps (given the space inside the walls) except near the mortar outside the walls. But be careful because the TH is lvl 8, then, somewhere will found Teslas. Afetr destroyed the troops of the castle, would stick by their side exterior mortar and (after having sent forward to some barbarian to verify bombs or traps), and wiz from the tower and the cannon near the castle. This will eliminate suffered another mortar and you'll be close to TH. 44 lord pembelton TH in the upper left (wall 6 around). No king. Capacity castle 20 (in the middle of the villagge). Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: one lvl 3 and one lvl 4; air defence: two 4; wall lvl 6. mmm.. this guy has strong trooops even if is one of the last of the clan. Anyway, To draw the troops out of the castle you will have to sacrifice some troop. Send a giant to military camp on the right of the village and just left out the troops out of the fire of the tower arches and wiz. Traps and bombs around the TH, but the north/ovest side seems that as discovered. But I would attack between the barracks. Beware of traps / bombs near the house of a bricklayer. Take some goblins along the wall to check the traps / bombs (with destination factories gold top). Remember to use as quickly as possible to eliminate the factories of gold and elixir so that the archers do their job well *45 Poblo TH (lvl 8) n the lower right outside the village. King lvl.1. Capacity castle 15 (in the middle of the villagge). Mortar: two lvl 2; cannon: five lvl 77; arch tower: four three lvl 6 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 1 air defence: two lvl 1. walls: lvl 6, 5, 4 and 3 too. With two goblin near TH verifica se ci sono bombe vicino al TH. Attack the King at the bottom right and just eliminated the TH attacks with Arch being careful to keep the troops low. In this way they will not be affected by either the cannon or tower arch. To Draw the troops out of the castle, use some goblins attacking factories (gold & elixir) near the gold deposit at the bottom. Pay attention: probably you’ll be also under fire from the tower with arches. Since the TH is lvl 8 ppotrebbe there also be some teslas. Something is present (bombs? Tesla?) Between TH and the tower arches lvl 1. On the right side, is strangely discovered buildings compared to all the other sides. To avoid. Perhaps it is better to attack the side with the three factories of gold. The defenses aerere are close to the outer wall and easily destructible. Crew members #InvestLT #Na9ooray #voltron #Norwalk Ray #Great Lord Matt #Kanji Guy (I don't know what to call you) #rerun #tizzy #jake #aragorn 'Scouting Reports' * TBD ---- 'rerun's crew' You guys take these 5: aki60, ooxx, Dominator, eye4walleye, poblo. Once you do that, you can scout for top guys oir join Gatto's crew. Crew members #LeChevalierMort #Chadwellington #Musawizo #Fritz #Anthony 'Scouting Reports' * N/A Category:Coc